Potato pancakes of various kinds are staple articles in homes and restaurants in northern Europe and much of the United States. Each cook has his own recipe and his own process for cooking the product made. A conventional recipe is found in The Joy of Cooking:
______________________________________ Potato 2 cups grated, dry, place in a bowl and beat well Eggs 3, stir in with potato Flour 11/2 tablespoons Salt 11/4 teaspoons Onion 1-3 teaspoons, grated ______________________________________
Sift flour and salt together and mix with potato and onion, divide into patties 1/4 in..times.3 in. and saute in 1/4 in. hot fat.
Apparatus for mass production of fried articles of food involve a cooking vat filled with hot cooking oil, means for depositing food on a conveyor belt, the conveyor belt conveys the materials to be cooked into and out of the vat where the cooking takes place and a means for collecting the cooked product.